wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frostwolf Village
Frostwolf Village is the stronghold of Horde General Drek'Thar, located in the southern part of Alterac Valley. Description Frostwolf Village is the homeland of the Frostwolf Clan, exiled before the first war by Gul'dan. It was under the guidance of Drek'Thar that Thrall came to understand his past, present, and future. With the arrival of the Stormpike dwarves, the extremely territorial Frostwolves have sought to drive them out of their ancestral valley, and have received military aid from the various members of the Horde in accomplishing this task. Frostwolf Village is close to the Horde battleground entrance in the southern end of the valley. The village houses a number of Frostwolf civilians, quest givers, vendors and the military. It has a blacksmith for all blacksmithing needs and there are a few houses and wagons where vendors have set up shop selling food, drinks, reagents and offer equipment repair. The Frostwolf Quartermaster is located beyond the Frostwolf Keep entrance tower (the right exit). He offers his wares and quests to capture the valley's mines, Coldtooth and Irondeep. It should also be noted that there are some vacant Troll-style houses outside the village's walls, but nearby. No one knows who live there, perhaps it is a home for the Frostwolf Legionnaires or Battle Guards. Close by to these houses is the stables where the Frostwolf Stable Master and the Frostwolf Wolf Riding Commander live and seek out soldiers to collect ram hides and tame wolves to prepare the calvary. The primary entrance into Frostwolf Village is via an open gate in a wooden fence surrounding the stronghold. This gate and the village guard the core of the Horde military presence, Frostwolf Keep, which is protected by both the Frostwolf West and East towers defended by Frostwolf Marksmen. The Frostwolf Relief Hut is also located in the keep as well as the Wing Commanders' (Guse, Jeztor and Mulverick" domain. Inside the large garrison resides the leader of the Frostwolves, Drek'Thar, along with his two wolf pets, and the four warmasters (Iceblood, Tower Point, West & East). Quests * Scrap Metal: Smith Regzar. * Stormpike Soldier's Blood: Primalist Thurloga. 200 viles of blood are needed for Thurloga and her Shamans to leave Frostwolf Village and head to the Field of Strife in order to summon Lokholar the Ice Lord. * Stormpike Soldier's Flesh: Wing Commander Guse, who must first be rescued from Icewing Bunker. 90 Soldier's Flesh are required for Guse to send out an aerial assault. * Stormpike Lieutenant's Flesh: Wing Commander Jeztor, who must first be rescued from a small wooden shack up a path north-east of Icewing Bunker. 60 Lieutenant's Flesh are required for Jeztor to send out an aerial assault. * Stormpike Commander's Flesh: Wing Commander Mulverick, who must first be rescued from the Dun Baldar North Bunker. 30 Commander's Flesh are required for Mulverick to send out an aerial assault. * Coldtooth Supplies: Frostwolf Quartermaster 280 supplies, or 28 turn-ins, are required for a ground assault to be launched. * Irondeep Supples: Frostwolf Quartermaster 70 supplies, or 7 turn-ins, are required for a ground assault to be launched. * Tamed Frostwolf: Frostwolf Stable Master 25 tamed wolves are needed as one of two parts to launch a cavalry charge. * Alterac Ram Hide: Frostwolf Riding Commander 25 Alterac Ram Hides are needed as one of two parts to launch a cavalry charge. External links * Official Alterac Valley info - http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/battlegrounds/info-alteracvalley.html Category:Orc territories